


A little push

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: my Big Hero 6 headcanon [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Hiccup likes Jack, but he doesn't think he has any chance.Little does he know many things...





	

If his father knew, he would freak out. Like, “you are not my son” level of freak out.  
Becouse Hiccup was already quite a disappointment as a son… and he was also gay.  
He was soo gay. Thor knew he tried to conceal it, but one glance in Jack’s direction ruined his façade. 

Lucky for him (looking at the bright side) he seemed to be invisible for Jack.  
This was probably for the best also because Jack was the clown of the class and Hiccup was the boxing shack of the school.   
So, yeah. Better leave it as it was, and mind the problems he already had.  
Hiccup shook of his head the non important question… ‘how come he doesn’t tease me?’ and kept on with his life the best he could.

That is, until that day his cousin slipped during a hockey match, and apparently looked ridiculous. He had always teased Hiccup a little too much, but today he walked out of the ice right into him, convinced he had laughed at his move, and to be blamed for the whole thing, including global warming.

He kept the helmet on all the way to the hall just so that he could throw it to the dork’s face.  
And Hiccup hadn’t even been watching! Whenever he ever glimpsed through the gym’s door glass, it was to check on Jack… (of course he didn’t have a death wish, so he kept his mouth shut and waited for the whole thing to pass…)

But it didn’t pass.  
It didn’t pass ‘cause it didn’t happen.  
Hiccup could not believe someone was coming in his defense, let alone his voice sounding like Jack’s.

“Come on, dude, just go back to the game!”  
“The game is over. We’re not gonna win anyways”  
“we still got time and we need the training so get out there ok?”  
“ok, as soon as I finish with the fish bone”

What came then, Hiccup hadn’t seen coming. Snothlaught either. No one had.  
Jack actually looked furious when he flipped his Hokey stick hard on Snothlaught’s feet, making him fall flat on the ground, hard. 

When he tried to groan back he found Jacks very scary glare, very close, hovering over him with his stick.  
“didn’t you hear me? Fuck off!!”  
And Snothlaught, confused, shocked, silently got up and left, going back to the ice, looking back over his shoulder like he though he had seen a ghost for a moment on the road.  
Jack stood there ‘till he had left, and Hiccup, still in shock as well, was still crouched in a corner.

“Are you ok?” Hiccup couldn’t react jet.  
“Man, I’m sorry, he is such an ass”  
Jack offered him a hand, and Hiccup hesitantly extended his. The shock was such he still couldn’t grasp and hold on it, so it was a good thing Jack was nervous (though trying to hide it) and pulled him up from the forearm.

There was a silence. They just stood there. It got awkward very fast.  
“You know… there is nothing bad on asking for help… from time to time… right? …right? Oh, well, yeah. Bye!”

And so Jack left. And Hiccup assumed the fact that he was retarded.  
Well, what did he expect? He had daydreamed so much about Jack, and Joked for himself with how his pants would hit the ground on their own if something like Jack on his hokey suit spoke to him or (and) defended from a bully… He should be glad he hadn’t done something stupid! Like, peeing his pants or fainting…

Jack assumed the fact that he was Idiot.  
He finally had the perfect excuse, the straight out of a movie situation to speak with the guy… and after loosing his nerve and scaring the crap out of him, what were his words?   
‘right? Oh, well, yeah. Bye’ Idiot!

Such was his frustration, right after the match he needed to tell to a friend. One who could understand, one who didn’t judge. One who always knew how to cheer you up…

Hiccup didn’t know If he should strangle his dog or raise a monument to him.  
The black terranova-wolfhound mutt run out of his hands and across half the park… to jump over none other than Jack and throw him to the ground.  
Bless Thor (or whoever was in charge for romance up there) for his mercy ‘cause Jack laugthed it off, asked for the dog’s name -really? Why Toothless?- and just like that, they had an actual decent conversation.

Little did he know Jack had called the dog with a dog whistle.  
Little did Jack know Fred got it from Tadashi, Hiccup’s science buddy, who also provided him with the location of the park where Hiccup walked his dog.

They had been on charge.


End file.
